Falling in Love
by WritingJunkie
Summary: Charlie and Tonks are in love but neither realises the other feels the same way. Rating just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Bill was doing his prefect duties as usual when he noticed his brother sitting alone at the Gryffindor table watching something or someone at another table but he couldn't quite see who or what it was

Charlie

Bill was doing his prefect duties as usual when he noticed his brother sitting alone at the Gryffindor table watching something or someone at another table but he couldn't quite see who or what it was. He decided to go and see what his brother was thinking about.

"Hello Charlie! How are you?" Bill said, sitting down beside him.

"I'm ok thanks bro. How are you?" Charlie asked, still not taking his eyes off of whatever he was watching.

"I'm ok thanks. What are you up to?" he asked, trying to see what Charlie was watching.

"Just…. Oh nothing really…" Charlie said, sighing and looking at his brother.

"Well what were you looking at then?" he asked, looking in the direction of where Charlie had been looking but seeing nothing of any interest there.

"I was just thinking…" Charlie replied, sighing and looking in that direction again, a smile creeping over his lips as he saw whatever it was he had been watching again.

"You? Thinking? Blimey!" Bill laughed but Charlie just continued to smile in the direction he was staring in. "How nice I'm being ignored now, am I?" Bill asked, rolling his eyes. "I think someone's in luuurrrrrve!"

"What?! Where did you get that idea from?" Charlie asked, turning to face Bill.

"Well guys don't normally stare at a load of girls for no reason Charlie!" Bill laughed as his brother turned scarlet. "So come on then. Which one is it?" he asked, looking at the group of girls and only recognising one of them and that was Tonks. It was rather hard not to notice her though with her pink hair.

"None of your business!" Charlie replied, watching the girls again.

"Oh come on, Charlie, you know you want to tell me!" Bill said grinning.

"It doesn't matter! She wouldn't go out with me anyway," Charlie said, looking away from the girls and back at Bill.

"You don't know that until you ask her! Come on," Bill said, dragging his brother off the bench and towards the girls.

"Bill!" he said, trying to resist.

"What? If you don't ask you'll never know!" Bill said laughing.

"Yeah but…" he sighed "There's no way Tonks is going to go out with me, is there?" Charlie said, sighing and refusing to meet Bill's eyes.

"You fancy _Tonks_?" he asked, looking completely astounded.

Charlie nodded and sighed, "She's never going to go out with me though, is she?"

"Maybe you should talk to her about it? I mean she might like you!" Bill replied.

"No she wouldn't fancy me. I'm not her type," he sighed and looked at Bill, "I think she's more likely to fancy anyone else in the school instead of me."

"You don't know that though!" Bill replied, trying to get his brother to talk to Tonks.

"But I'm not the sort of guy she normally goes out with, am I? And besides she doesn't date close friends," he sighed, looking over at Tonks and her friends and wishing he could be with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks

Tonks

Tonks was sitting in the Great Hall eating her lunch quietly a few days after she had noticed Charlie watching her and her friends. She saw he was with a group of his friends and they were having a food fight as usual. She smiled, wondering why he seemed so attracted to throwing food around when she heard someone say her name behind her.

She turned around and saw Bill standing there. "Wotcher Bill," she said, smiling and moving up so he could sit down.

"Hey Tonks," he said, sitting beside her. "How are you?"

"I'm ok thanks Bill. How about you?" she asked, looking over at the Gryffindor table as someone got hit in the face with a custard pie.

"I'm ok thanks," Bill laughed as he saw the food fight at the Gryffindor table.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about that?" she asked, watching with an amused look on her face.

"Well if I don't notice it happening I don't have to and I don't really want to be called a spoil sport when I go to the common room later so no," he laughed.

"Ok then," she laughed and they sat and watched the food fight until a teacher came along and stopped it. Bill noticed Tonks watching Charlie running away before McGonagall spotted him and he smiled.

"D'you think she spotted him?" Bill asked smiling as Tonks turned back to him blushing slightly.

"I doubt it," she replied, blushing more at the fact that he had noticed her watching him.

"Do you fancy him?" Bill asked, thinking she would probably slap him but wanting to know the answer he decided he might as well ask.

She blushed more and said "Is it that obvious?"

Bill looked quite surprised that she hadn't slapped him or anything. "Well you're blushing quite a bit so…"

"Oh right…" she replied, blushing more. Bill laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You're blushing even more now!" he laughed again as she hit him playfully. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"He wouldn't be interested, Bill. He's your brother who always says no when someone asks him out for Merlin's sakes!" she sighed and blushed a bit more. "He's hardly going to say yes to me, is he?"

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Bill suggested.

"I'd rather not ruin the friendship…" she replied, looking away and Bill knew he had to get them to talk somehow so they would realise they both wanted this relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Talking

Talking

It was the Hogsmeade weekend coming up and Bill knew he had to make Tonks and Charlie talk somehow. He knew he couldn't just tell them both the other one fancied them because they wouldn't believe him.

He looked at Charlie who was playing with a snitch as he leaned against a tree facing Tonks, and then he looked at Tonks who was watching Charlie while pretending to read a book. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them both pretending not to be watching the other.

Charlie dropped his snitch and Tonks smiled, trying not to look as though she had seen and Bill decided to talk to her first.

"Hey Tonks," he said, sitting down beside her. "What are you reading?"

"Just… a book…" she replied, not entirely sure herself of what book she had taken out of her bag.

Bill nodded "Having fun watching Charlie and pretending to read then?" he asked, grinning.

"What?!" Tonks asked, blushing almost as much as she had done before in the Great Hall when he mentioned Charlie.

"Well it's kind of obvious. You are staring at him!" Bill replied, laughing at the look on Tonks' face.

"Oh right… It's not like I stand a chance any way though Bill…" Tonks replied, sighing and stuffing the book back into her bag.

"You don't know that though," Bill replied, trying to get her to just go and talk to him.

"Yes I do," Tonks said, standing up "Anyway did you want anything?"

"I just wondered if you wanted to meet up in Hogsmeade at the weekend. It's been a while since we talked," Bill said, standing beside her.

"Yeah ok. Sounds like it could be fun," she replied smiling.

"Ok then Three Broomsticks at 11 o'clock then," Bill said, smiling then turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Talking

Talking

Bill went over to a few of the seventh years and pretended to talk tot hem for a while until Tonks had walked away. He waited until she was out of sight before walking over to Charlie and sitting beside him. He had watched Tonks walk away and Bill couldn't help but smile at the sad look on Charlie's face when he couldn't see Tonks any more.

"Hey Charlie!" Bill said happily, knowing he would get a punch from Charlie for acting so happily. Charlie punched him and Bill just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked as he glared at his brother.

"The look on your face when Tonks walked round the corner and you couldn't see her any more!" Bill replied, grinning to himself.

"I wasn't even looking at Tonks," Charlie protested but he felt himself blushing and Bill just rolled his eyes.

"Ok if you say so," Bill said, deciding not to push matters too far. "So d'you want to meet up in Hogsmeade at the weekend? It'll do you good to talk to me once in a while!"

Charlie shrugged then nodded, "Might as well I guess. All my friends are going with their girlfriends so I might as well go with my brother… You look like a girl anyway. You really need a hair cut."

Bill laughed "You want to look like you're dating your brother? Now that's just wrong Charlie!"

Charlie smiled "So we're going as friends then?"

"Yeah!" Bill replied, rolling his eyes at his brother. This got him another punch.

"Ok then, Three Broomsticks at 11 o'clock," Bill said, smiling, and got up.

"Ok then, see you then," Charlie replied and Bill nodded and walked away smiling to himself.

He hoped that they wouldn't be too angry that he had just set them up on a date without either of them realising but he wanted them to be happy. Now he just had to wait until Saturday.


End file.
